Her Guardian Angel
by TeamXtremexfan
Summary: What if it wasn't Dean that made the deal with the demon to save Sam's life but there sister Roxie? What will happen when she's pulled from hell by an Angel and thrust into the midst of the apocalypse? What role does she play? And what are her feelings towards the Angel who resuced her from the pit? Story better then summary.
1. Biography

Disclaimer. I do not own anything from the show Supernatural. The only person I own is Roxie.

* * *

Roxanne 'Roxie' Winchester

Age: 24 (Sam's twin)

Appearance: Long blonde hair, green eyes, about 5'5, an athletic but curvy figure, smooth, lightly tanned skin, a few scars on her body from various hunts.

Personality: loves her family and will do anything she can to protect them, hunter all her life, pool shark just like dean, spunky, a nice girl

Weapons: sawed off shot gun her dad gave her when she was 15, knives.

Tattoos: an anti-possession tattoo right over her heart matching her brothers, a small pair of blank angel wings on the back of her neck.

Biography: Roxie was 6 months old at the time when her mother was killed. Since that day, she was raised as a hunter along with her brother Sam and Dean. Even after the falling out between her father and Sam, she still kept in contact with him through his days in Stanford.


	2. Chapter 1

The atmosphere in the enclosed space was tense. The only noise heard was the sound of the engine of the old 67 impala as it tore down the pavement. Usually the car would be blasting with the music of ACDC and Motor head with two of the occupants singing off key while the other simply shook his head laughing. Roxie turned her head from gazing out at the dark sky, looking over to the driver's seat. Her older brother Dean stared straight ahead at the road, his face a mask of solemn dread. His vibrant green eyes were dull due to the lack of sleep he had been getting for the last couple of weeks. Her twin brother didn't look any better. He sat slumped in the backseat, his body tense as he scanned through an old looking book, probably trying one last time to find any loop hole that they had not yet found on how to get Roxie out of the deal.

Tonight was now or never. She would either get out of the deal scott free or she'd have a one way ticket straight to hell. The latter made her shiver with fear. She wouldn't lie: she was scared. Scared of finally facing the cold hard truth. If they couldn't do anything to break her contract, if they couldn't kill Lilith she would spend eternity in hell. But she wouldn't change how she ended up making the deal with the damn crossroads demon. Taking one last look at her twin brother she knew what she did was right.

_One year ago_

_Roxie stepped outside of the impala with Dean and Bobby all eyes pointed straight ahead at the brush of trees and grass that stood in their way to hopefully finding Sam._

"_Well looks like the rest of the ways on foot," Bobby remarked as he shut the door. "Super," Roxie replied quietly as she made her way to the back of the car were Dean was looking through the arsenal of weapons they kept. Dean smirked slightly as he picked up a shot gun handing it to Roxie._

"_I know you want to use your baby," he said jokingly as he readied his own shot gun. Roxie smiled running her hand over the barrel of the shot gun, her fingers grazing over her initials that her father had carved into the gun when she was only 15._

"_Let's go," Dean said, his demeanor quickly turning serious as he closed the trunk. The 3 hunters made their way through brush, keeping their eyes and ears trained for anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly all three stopped as they heard a large crash up a head. Dean and Roxie looked to one another and took off running towards the source of the noise, Bobby hot on their trail. Soon the three had entered a western looking town that looked like it had come straight out of the old west._

"_Sam," Dean yelled as they kept walking. Rain started to pour and as they turned a corner, Roxie let out a full blown grin when Sam came into sight. He was clutching his arm, no doubt hurt but she knew they could get him help._

"_Sam," Dean said, his voice filled with relief at finally finding his brother. Roxie saw a small pained smile cross Sam's face. "Dean, Roxie," he exclaimed his voice nearly trembling. Then everything suddenly stopped in Roxie's mind. She watched as a man ran up behind her brother and stabbed him with a knife._

"_Sam," Roxie screamed as her and Dean ran at full speed towards their brother. "No," Dean screamed. The man pulled the knife out of Sam's back and took off running, Bobby chasing after him. Dean slid to his knees in front of Sam, holding him up as Roxie did the same crying; she looked at his back as she saw the wound, blood steadily trickling out. _

"_Sam you have to hang on you have to," Roxie begged as Dean hugged his brother to him. Dean tried to hold the tears back as he felt his brother's life slip away. "Sam," he screamed desperately. Roxie's sobs grew louder as she laid her head against Sam's shoulder, clutching his shirt. She wanted him to wake up; she needed him to wake up. But as she knelt there clutching to her dead twin brother, she knew it would not happen._

_Roxie stood against the wall, her eyes emotionless as she gazed at her brother who was lying on the mattress. After Bobby had come back unable to catch the man who had killed Sam, they brought his body back to Bobby's. Dean was sitting in the corner, his eyes locked on his brother. Roxie knew how hard Dean was taking this. He had promised there dad that he would look out for his siblings. He promised John before he died that he would protect them and keep them safe and in his mind he had failed him. _

_Roxie let her tears trickle down her face. Her and Sam had been so close being twins and all. Even when he had left for Stanford, they kept in touch with the occasional meeting of the two. She couldn't imagine going on with life without him. He was her best friend and rock. She looked down knowing exactly what she had to do._

"_I need to clear my head," she said her voice hoarse from sobbing. Dean barely nodded his head, barley even registering what she had said. She made her way down the stairs, where bobby was siting, nursing his third bottle of beer. She stepped outside and made her to the Impala. Getting in, she started her up and sped out of the junk yard and down the darkening street. _

_After what seemed like hours of driving, she pulled to a stop and looked out the windshield. Her green eyes lay on the sight a head of her. Crossroads. She knew what her father would say, what dean would say but right now none of that mattered to Roxie. All that mattered was Sam. She opened the door and stepped out, slamming it with enough force to rock the car slightly. Dean would have killed her if he had seen her do that to his baby._

_Fishing through her jean pockets, she pulled out a crumpled up picture. Smoothing it out, she gazed down at the smiling faces of her, Dean and Sam. She remembered exactly when this was taken. When they were staying at Bobby's, Roxie had wanted to take one, to always have a picture of the three of them together. She smiled sadly, gently tearing at the picture. Putting the remnants back into her pocket, she looked down at the single piece she held, herself. Grabbing the small tin can already filled with graveyard dirt and the other necessary items, she placed the small picture of herself inside and knelt down, burying the box in the middle of the cross roads._

_She stood up, her eyes looking around the vicinity for any signs of the demon. The only noises that greeted her were the soft chirps of the crickets. Roxie started getting anxious the longer she stood there. "Come on you demon bitch show yourself," Roxie shouted, her green eyes turning into a glare. _

"_Well, well, well isn't this a splendid surprise." Roxie spun around, seeing a woman standing before her in a black dress. Her mouth twitched into a small smirk, her eyes instantly turning red before turning back to the normal dark brown of the woman whose body the demon was using. "You know I'm quite frankly surprised to see you. I mean heard about your poor dead brother but I had assumed Dean would be the one to come to me. I mean he is the stupid one right," The demon replied the smirk never leaving her face. It took all of Roxie's strength not to try and kill her._

"_Cut the crap ok you know why I'm here. I want to make a deal to bring my brother back," her voice strained as she tried to keep up the strong front she had but she knew the demon could see right through her._

"_Well that's just sweet following in your dear old daddy's footsteps, but you see Roxie, I don't think I want to make a deal with you. I mean you have killed a lot of my friends you and your brothers. Now that one of them is dead I see it as perfect revenge," The demon replied stepping around Roxie._

"_You don't know how many demons would be jumping at the chance to get my soul and I'm offering it up to you on a silver platter. All you have to do is bring Sam back and give me 10 years." Roxie said turning to face the demon, who chuckled slightly._

"_10 years, honey I don't think so," Roxie was taken aback slightly. She knew that the normal deal would be 10 years before they came to collect souls. "You see you're not just anybody. So here's my offer. I bring back your brother and your debt is collected in the next year." _

_Without even hesitating Roxie shook her head. "Fine you have a deal just bring my brother back." The demon smirked, her teeth shinning almost eerily in the night._

"_Then lets seal the deal," Roxie closed her eyes tightly as the demon walked up to her. She knew she had made the right choice. But she didn't know how her brothers would react._

A sharp bump in the road jogged Roxie out of her day dream and back to reality. She looked out a head of her at the long stretch of road that lay before them. The road had been her only home to her. She never counted Kansas as being true home like Dean did. She never did remember the house; neither did Sam since they were both 6 months when the "accident" occurred.

Finally, the silence of the car got to her. If this was going to be her last night on earth, she wanted to go out with a bang. Reaching down, she shifted through all the cassettes Dean had in his box. Finally finding one, she popped it into the cassette player. The first cords of "Wanted Dead or Alive" by Bon Jovi filled the small space as Roxie slowly started to sing along. Dean turned away from the road, his eyes looking at his baby sister. He too started to sing along both siblings smiling, almost as if this was just a regular road trip. Sam looked between both of them and a small, sad smile donned his face and he soon joined in.

If tonight would be her last night, she would go out with a bang.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy this story! I'll post the next chapter up as soon as I get 6 reviews! I hope you guys review because i would love to hear feedback.**


End file.
